I'm wonderstruck
by mapo-gu
Summary: ...Myungsoo menemukan alasan dengan mudah, dan ia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Ia memang takut meninggalkan sesuatu, yaitu meninggalkan kesempatan untuk bersama dengan Sungyeol lebih lama.) myungsoo x sungyeol (myungyeol)


title: I'm wonderstruck (blushing all the way home)

pairing: myungsoo x sungyeol

words count: 1,860w

a/n: you'll spot some typos and im sorry for that! not edited, as always.

* * *

Myungsoo tidak pernah menyukai pesta atau acara akhir tahun. Pekerjaannya sebagai aktor menuntutnya untuk menjadi lebih sibuk dimana orang lain mulai menikmati liburan, dan kadang hal itu membuatnya ingin mengganti pekerjaan. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, berakting hanyalah talenta yang ia miliki.

Ketika ia memasuki _ballroom_ sebuah hotel mewah di Seoul, maka seorang Myungsoo menunjukkan talenta terbaiknya, yaitu bersandiwara. Ia tidak berhenti menebarkan senyum dan menyapa siapapun yang ia kenal, walaupun sebenarnya yang ia inginkan hanyalah kembali ke apartemen mewahnya dan menikmati tidur malam dengan selimut kesayangannya.

Tetapi di sinilah ia, terjebak di antara manusia-manusia yang menggunakan topeng yang sama dengannya, mengenakan kemeja putih dan jas hitam yang tidak nyaman, dan pipi yang mulai sakit karena terlalu banyak tersenyum.

"Oh, Myungsoo- _ssi_!" panggil salah satu produser yang pernah bekerja dengannya. Myungsoo bahkan tidak mengingat nama lelaki yang telah berusia sekitar 40-an itu, karena terlalu banyak produser yang telah ia temui. "Apa kau menikmati pestanya?"

"Tentu saja," balasnya sopan dengan tersenyum semanis mungkin. Ia ikut tertawa ketika sang produser tertawa dengan lantang dan menepuk punggungnya.

"Memang harus begitu! Malam masih panjang, begitu juga dengan pesta ini. Kau harus ada sampai akhir, ok?"

Myungsoo hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sopan, ingin segera menyelesaikan percakapan yang mengganggunya. Ketika sang produser pergi, ia segera melirik jam tangannya dan menghela nafas ketika melihat waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Berapa lama lagi pesta ini akan berlangsung?

Iapun menyingkirkan dirinya dan berdiri di sudut ruangan, menikmati kesendirian setelah berputar-putar sambil memaksakan tawa dan senyum. Matanya memperhatikan ruangan tersebut, dan melihat hampir semuanya nampak sangat menikmati pesta ini. Tetapi ini adalah pesta untuk para aktor dan aktris, sedangkan keahlian mereka adalah bersandiwara.

Hingga tanpa sengaja, matanya bertemu dengan seorang pemuda dengan pakaian yang mirip dengannya; hanya berbeda _style_ , dengan kaki yang jenjang dan rambut hitam yang disisir dengan rapih. Pemuda itu nampak terkejut, dan matanya seolah berkata ' _Apakah kita pernah bertemu?_ '

Myungsoo hanya tersenyum, berusaha untuk bersikap sesopan mungkin. Pemuda itu membalas senyumnya lalu berjalan mendekatinya. Ia mengambil secangkir _cocktail_ di meja sebelah mereka lalu tidak berkata apa-apa.

Tidak tahan dengan suasana yang canggung, Myungsoo lah yang memulai percakapan, "Wajahmu sangat familiar."

Mata pemuda itu membulat, sedikit terkejut. Lalu ia tertawa dengan canggung, "Aku juga merasa seperti itu. Mungkin kita pernah bermain di film yang sama..?"

"Uh," Myungsoo tidak mau mengakui bila ia tidak pernah menghafal siapa saja yang pernah bermain film dengannya karena ia takut itu akan menyinggung perasaan pemuda itu. Maka ia segera menjawab dengan jawaban teraman. "Mungkin saja. Coba sebut namamu, mungkin aku akan ingat."

"Lee Sungyeol," pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan. Myungsoo membalasnya dengan ragu, tetapi ia menggoyangkan lengannya dengan yakin.

"Myungsoo."

Kemudian pemuda itu, Sungyeol, tersenyum. Bukan senyum yang canggung atau senyum hanya karena agar terlihat sopan, tetapi senyum tulus, bukan senyum karena mereka adalah sesama aktor.

Saat itu, Myungsoo tiba-tiba terpesona; pikirannya tiba-tiba kosong dan jantungnya seolah akan meledak.

"Myungsoo- _ssi_?"

Suara tersebut mengejutkan Myungsoo, dan juga membuatnya tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, karena tidak mungkin ia jatuh cinta hanya karena sebuah senyum. Cinta pada pandangan pertama itu tidaklah ada.

"Maaf, Sungyeol- _ssi_ ," Myungsoo segera melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka, lalu tertawa untuk menutupi rasa malunya. "Sepertinya aku mulai mengantuk dan menjadi kurang fokus. Uh, kau paham maksudku kan?"

Sungyeol terdiam sejenak, lalu tertawa kecil, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Sebenarnya aku juga merasa ini sudah terlalu larut untuk sebuah pesta. Tapi sebagai tamu, kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Entah memang karena Myungsoo sudah semakin bodoh atau bagaimana, tapi ia tertawa mendengar apa yang Sungyeol katakan. Entah mengapa, semua kalimat yang keluar dari pemuda itu membuatnya merasa senang. Ketika Myungsoo mendengar suaranya, ia tidak bisa menahan senyum. Dan ketika Sungyeol tertawa, _oh Tuhan_ , Myungsoo tidak bisa menahan rasa seperti tergelitik di seluruh badannya.

"Tepat sekali," setelah beberapa jam di pesta ini, Myungsoo akhirnya menemukan alasan untuk tetap tinggal. "Dan tadi produser yang tuan acara ini berkata bila pesta ini masih panjang."

"Ya ampun," sahut Sungyeol dan meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja, lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Kenapa kau tidak pulang duluan saja, Myungsoo- _ssi_?"

 _Karena kau._

"Sebenarnya pesta ini cukup menyenangkan, dan aku takut meninggalkan sesuatu bila pulang terlebih dahulu," Myungsoo menemukan alasan dengan mudah, dan ia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Ia memang takut meninggalkan sesuatu, yaitu meninggalkan kesempatan untuk bersama dengan Sungyeol lebih lama.

"Tapi kurasa tidak akan ada acara lagi. Inti dari pesta ini sudah selesai, kan?"

Myungsoo mengangkat bahu, tidak tahu harus beralasan apalagi. Tetapi ia tidak ingin percakapan ini berhenti, maka otaknya segera mencari topik; "Kau sendiri kenapa tidak pulang?"

"Aku menunggu _manager_ menjemputku," Sungyeol mengambil sebuah _smartphone_ dari saku celananya. "Ia berkata akan menjemputku setengah jam yang lalu, tapi sepertinya ia terjebak macet."

"Oh ya?" Myungsoo menghela nafas lega. Tanpa berpikir, ia segera mengatakan apa yang ia ingin ucapkan dalam hati dengan suara lantang. "Untung saja ia masih belum menjemputmu."

"Maaf?" mata Sungyeol kembali membulat, terkejut karena Myungsoo tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu. Mata Myungsoo sendiri ikut membulat, ingin memukul mulutnya yang tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama dengan baik.

"Uh, maksudku-," otak Myungsoo bekerja _sangat_ keras malam ini, "Untung saja kau belum pulang, karena aku daritadi tidak memiliki teman bicara. Kebanyakan dari mereka, uh, kau paham maksudku? Aku mengenal mereka namun tidak tidak ada dari mereka yang mau benar-benar bicara denganku. Eh, bukannya berarti aku menganggap-"

Suara tawa Sungyeol menghentikan Myungsoo yang sebenarnya tidak banyak bicara menjadi seorang pengkotbah. Myungsoo lagi-lagi mengutuk mulutnya dan ia menutup wajah, menahan rasa malu.

"Maaf Sungyeol- _ssi_ , aku tidak-"

"Tidak apa-apa," Sungyeol menggelengkan kepala, lalu tersenyum. "Kau orang yang menyenangkan, Myungsoo- _ssi_. Kenapa aku tidak bertemu denganmu ya?"

 _Aku juga menanyakan hal yang sama_ , jawab Myungsoo dalam hati. _Bagaimana bisa aku tidak pernah menyadari keberadaan orang sepertimu?_

Tetapi yang keluar dari Myungsoo hanyalah sebuah suara tawa yang canggung dan sedikit malu-malu. Ia dapat merasakan telinganya mulai panas dan mungkin kini berubah warna menjadi merah. Sungyeol menyadari itu dan menyentuh telinganya dengan sangat pelan, hingga seperti jari-jarinya mengambang di atas telinganya.

Namun hal itu berhasil membuat Myungsoo hampir mati di tempat karena jantungnya yang seolah berhenti. Wajah dan telinganya semakin memerah, bahkan ia merasakan sedikit keringat di pelipisnya. Padahal ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan _AC_ yang menusuk kulit.

Sungyeol segera menarik tangannya, merasa malu dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Belum sempat ia meminta maaf, _smartphone_ nya berbunyi, membuatnya dan Myungsoo sama-sama terkejut.

Ia segera mengangkat telefon tersembut, yang ternyata _manager_ -nya yang telah berada di _lobby_. Myungsoo yang mendengar tersebut tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya. Sedangkan raut wajah Sungyeol tidak berubah, karena tentu saja, pemuda itu merasa senang karena akhirnya bisa pulang.

"Myungsoo- _ssi_ , walaupun sebentar, tapi aku sangat menikmati percakapan denganmu," gumam Sungyeol dengan suara pelan. "Uh, senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Tentu," Myungsoo tidak bisa berhenti menatap wajah Sungyeol, bersumpah bila ia tidak akan melupakan wajah yang selalu membuatnya merasakan sensasi yang aneh. "Hati-hati di jalan."

Sungyeol terdiam di tempatnya selama beberapa detik, hingga akhirnya ia tersenyum dan sedikit membungkukkan badan. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itupun berjalan menjauhi tempat dimana Myungsoo masih berdiri terpaku. Merasa kecewa dan ingin mencegah agar Sungyeol tidak pulang.

Dan tentu saja, ia melakukan itu.

Ia sedikit berlari, berusaha mengejar Sungyeol yang seharusnya baru saja sampai di pintu utama _ballroom_ tersebut. Ketika melihat punggung seorang pemuda dengan jas hitam, ia segera menarik lengan pemuda itu, dan mendapati wajah Sungyeol yang terkejut karena ditarik secara tiba-tiba.

Tetapi Myungsoo memang bodoh. Ketika melihat wajah pemuda itu, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah diam, menggenggam lengan itu dengan erat, dan menatap wajah Sungyeol dengan arti yang tidak dapat dimengerti pemuda di depannya.

"Myungsoo- _ssi_?"

"Oh- oh ya," Myungsoo terkejut ketika mendengar suara yang membuatnya merasa tergelitik itu. Tanpa berpikir (otaknya sudah terlalu lelah), ia segera mengatakan hal yang tidak ia sangka. "Boleh minta nomormu?"

Sungyeol terdiam, lalu tidak lama mengangguk. "Tentu. Aku yang menyimpan nomormu terlebih dahulu atau..?"

"Aku saja," jawab Myungsoo terburu-buru dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia segera menyimpan nomor tersebut dan tiba-tiba saja merasa sedikit lega, karena setidaknya, ia masih dapat berbicara dengan pemuda itu.

"Jadi? Aku boleh pulang sekarang?" tanya Sungyeol dengan nada bercanda. Tetapi Myungsoo menanggapinya dengan terlalu serius dan menjawab dengan nada tidak enak.

"Tentu saja! Maaf, telah menahanmu karena ini."

Sungyeol terkekeh, "Aku hanya bercanda, kau tahu itu kan?"

"Tentu. Tentu saja."

"Baiklah," Sungyeol menatap Myungsoo dengan tatapan yang tidak Myungsoo mengerti. Namun bila ia tidak gila, ia dapat merasa wajah Sungyeol sedikit lebih lega dibanding saat mereka berada di sebelah meja minuman itu. "Sampai bertemu, Myungsoo- _ssi_."

Myungsoo tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa sedih ketika melihat punggung Sungyeol menjauh hingga akhirnya ia tidak bisa melihatnya lagi.

Mungkin bagi orang lain ini terlalu cepat, atau gila, tetapi Myungsoo benar-benar telah jatuh cinta dengan Sungyeol.

* * *

Malam itu, Myungsoo tidak bisa tidur. Selama di perjalanan pulang, ia terus menerus memikirkan wajah Sungyeol, tawa Sungyeol, senyum Sungyeol, suara Sungyeol, Sungyeol Sungyeol _Sungyeol_. Hanya nama itu ada ada di pikirannya dan ia merasa seperti orang sinting.

Hingga pukul 2 pagi, segala sesatu tentang pemuda itu masih memenuhi pikirannya. Ia terus menerus melihat _smartphone_ -nya, memperhatikan kontak yang bernama 'Lee Sungyeol'. Jarinya gatal untuk menelpon pemuda itu, tapi ia takut bila Sungyeol malah merasa takut dengannya.

Ia masih memiliki banyak jadwal untuk esok hari. Dan bila ia sama sekali tidak tidur malam itu, maka esok akan menjadi neraka baginya. Maka Myungsoo memaksakan matanya untuk tertutup, hingga akhirnya terbuka lagi dan ia lagi-lagi meraih ponselnya.

Myungsoo tidak bisa berfikir jernih dan ia inginkan adalah menghilangkan Sungyeol dari pikirannya sejenak kemudian tidur, dan bisa kembali memikirkan pemuda itu di pagi hari. Tetapi otaknya sudah sama gilanya dengan jantungnya yang terus berdebar.

Akhirnya, dengan setengah kesadaran, Myungsoo mengirimkan pesan kepada Sungyeol. Ia segera mengirimkan apa yang terus menerus menganggunya, dan berharap Sungyeol tidak terkejut ketika membaca itu.

Myungsoo memejamkan mata, tetapi ia tidak tertidur. Ia telah mengirimkan pesan kepada Sungyeol dan kini ia menunggu balasan dengan tidak sabar. Sedangkan bisa saja Sungyeol kini telah tidur dan bahkan tidak membaca pesannya.

Kemungkinan besar Myungsoo akan menunggu hingga pagi hari.

Setengah jam berlalu, dan tiba-tiba saja ponsel Myungsoo bergetar. Matanya yang daritadi terpejam segera terbuka, dan dengan tangan yang gemetar, ia menyalakan ponselnya. Mengharapkan jawaban yang daritadi ia tunggu.

Membaca pesan itu, jantung Myungsoo berhenti berdetak. Ia bisa merasakan sengatan listrik yang sama ketika ia sedang bersama Sungyeol tadi. Perutnya seolah tergelitik, dan semua perasaan aneh yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia rasakan.

Tetapi ia merasa lega. Ia merasa sebuah beban berat telah terangkat dari pundaknya.

Iapun bisa memejamkan mata dan tidur dengan tenang. Ponselnya berada di dalam pelukannya, dan seulas senyum tidak bisa lepas dari wajahnya. Ia tidak sabar menunggu hari esok, ia tidak sabar menunggu pesta akhir tahun yang lainnya. Ia tidak sabar untuk melihat Sungyeol, karena walau hanya berpisah selama beberapa jam, ia sedikit merindukan pemuda itu.

Ia, Kim Myungsoo, benar-benar telah jatuh cinta dengan Lee Sungyeol;–

* * *

From: Kim Myungsoo  
To : Lee Sungyeol  
12/14/2016 2:16 AM

 _Sungyeol, mungkin ini gila. Tapi aku berharap kau sedang tidak jatuh cinta dengan orang lain. Berjanjilah untuk tidak jatuh cinta dengan orang lain. Ok?_

From: Lee Sungyeol  
To : Kim Myungsoo  
12/14/2016 2:49 AM

 _Ok._

From: Lee Sungyeol  
To : Kim Myungsoo  
12/14/2016 2:49 AM

 _Selamat malam, Myungsoo._

* * *

–dan sepertinya, Lee Sungyeol juga sudah jatuh cinta dengan Kim Myungsoo.

* * *

a/n: you know whaaat, i think im going to write a sequel from sungyeol's pov.


End file.
